The Hunter
by TheFaithfulDreamer
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Eren Jager! These oneshots are mine,though i have uploaded them to Quotev or DeviantArt. Scenarios are being made as well, so i hope you will enjoy this fic, dear reader! There is an important A/N in this first one-shot, so I hope you will read it carefully. Attack on Titan and its characters (c) Hajime Isayama.


Shatter Me (Child!Eren x Child!Violinist!Reader)

* * *

IDEA FROM A COMMENT ON.. watch?v=mPa6g6uh7O8

A boy wanders in an abandoned city destroyed by war and in a vacant church/cemetery he hears the awe filled sound of the violin. Compelled, he follows the music ringing in his ears and stumbles upon girl playing the said instrument...

[YOU ARE BOTH 10 IN THIS FIC]

* * *

War. It was a horrible, terrifying experience. Lives are lost, and blood is shed due to it. War has existed since the dawn of man. It is a fight for survival. It is a fight for dominance. But the reason as to why we're fighting, will only lead to bloodshed.

Blood taints his face, his clothes, and his hands as he stumbles around the abandoned city. It was more like piles of rubble, and beneath the remains of the buildings, are the bodies of purely innocent families, who has done nothing but stand by and wait for the victory over the war .

The boy feels like he's about to collapse. He can't take it, he can't take the sheer amount of tension as he waits for this cruel world to end him. He's tired. He hasn't eaten in days. But he just needs to run.

After all, it is his mother's orders. Before she, as well as his elder sister, left the world, and joined the stars above.

His father was a coward, always has been. He probably ran away, and hid himself in a bunker just to save himself. Oh, how the young brunette boy despised him. He held a dagger in his hand, and gripped it tight, burrowing his face into the warmth of his dirty, red scarf.

His ears twitch at the sound of an instrument: a violin. His elder sister used to play it on some occasions, and he would recognize the tune produced by the instrument anytime. How could he forget something that would remind him of the good old days?

He follows the sound. It's the only thing he can think of doing. The music leads him to an abandoned cathedral. It stops for a bit, before it continues, exerting a more dramatic tune than before.

He follows it further, pushing open the doors with the little amount of strength he has left. The melodious tune gets louder, and louder. Until ,it leads him to a garden at the back of the cathedral.

He finds a girl, said instrument in her hands. Her eyes are closed, and she sits in the center of the garden, paying no mind that the soil, and the dewdrops that clung to the blades of grass beneath her, could make a mess of her dress.

As the song ended, the girl looked up at the brunette, and she smiled. It's been a long time since he's seen a person smile in this hell..

"Hello, may I help you with anything?"

"Umm.. No! Well.. sorry for intruding.." He muttered, his cheek turning a rosy red color. The girl looked at him quizzically.

"Alright then. May I know your name, at least?" She asked politely.

"Eren. My name is Eren" He said, his turquoise eyes meeting her (e/c) ones.

"Nice to meet you, Eren. My name is (Name). It's good to meet you," She greeted.

" You don't look so well, Eren. Care to come inside?"

" Alright…" He mumbled. Tears seemed to prick his eyes and he didn't know why. Maybe, because that deep down, he wanted the girl who was playing the violin to be his sister? He shouldn't be sad that they're gone, though , but who else will have his back?

(Name), noticing a tear drop down his face, felt a sudden urge to embrace him, and she did exactly that, completely ignoring the metallic scent of blood. His body stiffened, before he returned the embrace, and cried into her shoulder.

"It's alright, Eren."

"You don't know what I've gone through… I don't feel like I'm… alive, anymore. I just want to feel alive again.. But I really don't know how.."

"I'll help!" She beamed at him, causing him to look up at her, shocked.

"Really?"

She smiled at him again.

"Yep, after all, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, now c'mon, let's get you inside" For some reason, he felt like he could trust this girl. A weird feeling bubbled up inside him, and he smiled. It seemed as if he felt more… alive.

'Thank you, (Name)'

(END~)

* * *

Somebody shine a light

I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!

* * *

Shatter Me (c) Lindsey Stirling (Did i spell her name correctly. . .?)

A/N - Welp, that was something :)

Anyway, I wanted to announce something. From September 31st to November 1st, I will be uploading a series of oneshots for characters like, Eren Jaeger, Kaneki Ken and maybe other characters that I know of from the animes that I watch. Since jacksepticeye and Markiplier have fan-made dark versions of themselves, I decided to make fics on antisepticeye and darkiplier as well. Maybe I'll crossover a few things ( working on a Tokyo Ghoul and Youtube crossover).

This is basically a celebration for Halloween, and I'd love taking requests, but I have to know about the character and the world they're from. I hope you guys will check it out once I release it! It's basically a big thank you for you guys as well.


End file.
